Children
by hitntr
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are on a hill overlooking the village children playing. While there, they each give there different view points on children and their childhood. Can Kagome help Inuyasha realize that his childhood wasn't that bad? Oneshot


Children

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on a hill that was over looking a field of children playing around. Kagome loved watching the villagers whenever she had a chance. They were so different than the people in her time, in her time everyone rushed to do everything and at the end of the day, nothing got accomplished. But here, they helped each other out and by the end of the day, they could have a whole field plowed and seeded.

Inuyasha on the other hand was only there to rest. True he didn't need the rest but it was good to get off your feet once in a while. He was currently on his back with his eyes closed soaking up the sun. Every once in a while he would open one eye to make sure Kagome was still there and then close them back up, although he knew whenever she moved he could hear it clearly.

"Aren't those kids just adorable?" she asked as one of the kids just tagged another before running off. A game that Kagome had taught Shippo and in return Shippo then taught them.

"Kids are obnoxious." Inuyasha told her.

"But they are so innocent!"

"They take the personality of the parent." Inuyasha retorted.

"But they are so small."

"And annoying."

"I miss being a kid. I had no cares in the world. When I was little we all played around and comforted each other when one was in need." Kagome was now off thinking of her childhood in her own little world.

Inuyasha just looked over at the girl staying silent.

"Come on, you can't say you don't miss your childhood." Kagome said. "There must be something you liked...something you miss."

Inuyasha glared, "Those weren't the best memories for me." He said rolling away from her so that his back was towards her.

"But there must be something you miss from when you were young." Kagome got to thinking of something, "How about your friends?"

"Didn't have any."

"Your home?"

"Eh, didn't help me when I was little."

"How about…" Kagome smiled finally thinking of one, "Your mother?"

Inuyasha didn't talk he just lay there looking the other direction. He kept his back towards Kagome so that she couldn't see the hurt that appeared in his eyes from the mention of his mother.

Kagome knew what his silence meant, "You do don't you? You miss her."

"Not by much." Inuyasha whispered.

"I bet you miss her a lot, what do you miss most about her?"

"Leave it alone." He whispered still keeping his position.

"Come on tell me what do you miss most about her?" Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha rolled over glaring at Kagome as he yelled, "Drop it."

Kagome flinched back from the tone of his voice. "I'm sorr…"

Inuyasha realized what he just did, he was ashamed of his action, "I…I didn't mean to yell." He whispered as he sat up to look at the village kids.

They stayed in silence both watching as one of the kids just tripped another.

"Kids don't have many feelings when they are young." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked up at him surprised that he spoke.

Inuyasha kept watching as the kids laughed at the kid that was just tripped, "At that age, all you care about is coming out on top, making sure you are the best one and everyone looks up to you. When someone hits a kid or trips them, the others don't console that kid, they laugh. But it has to be done; it is how you make others stronger. That child that was tripped will now be faced with two different paths, he will either be taunted forever or he will do something that gains there respect. That choice is his to make."

Kagome was surprised to hear that come from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome with such soft eyes, she had only seen that look a few times and each time she seemed to almost be entranced in his eyes, "That's what my mom would tell me. We would sit up on hills just like this and watch the children play." He looked back at the kids as he put his ears back, "I wanted to go play with them but every time I did, they would tell me I couldn't. So I stopped trying to gain friends. My mom told me I would make friends one day, she was so wise."

"She seems like it." Kagome whispered.

"We would sit up on the hill for hours while she sat down and I lay in her arms, she would cradle me until I fell asleep then carry me back to the village. I really miss the way she would hold me when I wasn't feeling well or when I was hurting she would comfort me."

Kagome went up behind Inuyasha and hugged him.

Inuyasha's head jerked up when he felt her hug him. He turned his head to see the girl behind him. "Kagome."

"If I were there I would have played with you." She whispered into his ear as her hands sat on his shoulder.

"No, at the time, you wouldn't have." He whispered putting a hand to hers as she still held him from behind.

"What makes you think that?" Kagome asked.

"Kids tend to go into groups; they pick out which group they can best be close to and stay with those people. All children are the same when it comes to that."

"Did your mother say that too?"

"Nah, I found that out myself."

"How?"

"When a kid was alone and I walked up to it, the kid would play with me but as soon as there were two or more, they would start to pick on me."

"That was horrible."

"That was life."

"So you think that little about me?" she asked.

"I never said…"

Kagome stopped him, "You think that little about me that you would think that I would betray our friendship by picking on you?"

"We weren't friends at the time." Inuyasha said frustrated.

"If I had known you back then, we would have been friends."

Inuyasha was silenced from her insistence that she would have been his friend.

They sat there watching the kid that was hurt get consoled by a little girl as the others laughed.

"I am glad I didn't know you back then." Inuyasha whispered.

"Whys that?" Kagome asked.

"Because if I knew you then, you wouldn't be here now." He whispered as the young boy who was tripped got helped up by the small girl and together they ran after the others as they all laughed. Inuyasha watched the two with great interest, maybe he was wrong all this time, maybe not all kids are the same…

Kagome let out a smile as she put her face next to Inuyashas as they both watched the children. "But didn't you need a friend back then?" she asked.

"But if I knew you back then, I wouldn't be able to do this now." He whispered as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

Kagome blushed at the thought of what Inuyasha just did. She felt the side of her cheek as she looked at Inuyasha in disbelief, "Did you just kiss me?" she whispered.

Inuyasha got embarrassed; maybe he shouldn't have done that, maybe he was in the wrong. All he could do was wait for that stupid command…

"Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha flinched waiting for the word all he received though was a peck on the cheek. "You are right, I am glad I didn't know you back then." She whispered laughing at the hanyou's reaction.

Inuyasha opened one eye and smiled. His child hood stunk but at least now he had Kagome and several other friends that accepted him for who he was. He didn't know what the future held and didn't know why he had to go through so much trial to get to where he was but he was glad to say that he had great friends and maybe one day, he could talk about his great children...Kagome then sat next to him.

He didn't know when he would truly tell her how he felt about her but when she kissed him back, he knew she felt the same way. Their struggle getting the jewel shards was half complete but at least they still had the other half to find before they figured out who was going to be where.

Kagome looked up at the thoughtful hanyou, "I have a question." She smiled, "If I told you this was where you were going to be three years ago, what would you have said."

Inuyasha thought carefully, "I would laugh, call you a wench and probably try to kill you for lying to me." He said smiling.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow at him, "Is that so?"

"Yep." He said as he started to chuckle at her look.

"I am glad I didn't tell you then."

Inuyasha smiled as he put a hand out to touch Kagome's hand. They both smiled as they watched the kids play around. "You know? I was serious about probably killing you three years ago?" he whispered as Kagome looked over at him surprised of his words as Inuyasha sat there smiling and watching the kids.

Kagome knew these next few years were going to be very interesting.

_**I haven't made a story in a while, haha thanks to school! But I am now a part time student for this semester instead of full time and I am transferring! I am not looking forward to that. Anyways hope you liked my one shot =) I thought it came out so cute!**_

_**Please tell me your thoughts on it!**_


End file.
